Passion by Moonlight
by Princess-Chio
Summary: Moonlight streamed through the window, lighting her hair with an ethereal glow…


Bonnie let her eyes drift across the great hall, finally focusing on the love of her life. She watched as she lifted her hand to brush the hair out from her face, her long blond hair an attractive contrast to her silvery gray eyes. Even the strange habit of putting her wand behind her ear seemed so lovely. Bonnie bit her lip, knowing that there was no way that they could be together.

Draco nudged her, "Here comes Potter and the weasels", he whispered, giving his best sneer. Harry, Ron and Ginny entered the great hall, and without giving Draco the slightest glance, settled themselves at the Gryffindor table. Bonnie ignored him, 'he could be so childish sometimes' she thought. She returned her eyes back to Luna. Luna Lovegood, what a beautiful name.

She was so focused at admiring Luna's lovely face, that she didn't even notice when Luna looked up and stared straight back. Suddenly realizing her mistake, she quickly looked down, her face burning up from her blush.

Draco turned to her, "What happened? Did the weasel hex you? Or was it the mudblood?" "Just go away," she retorted. He looked towards where she was staring at, "Oh what did Loony do that got your knickers in a twist?" "Sod off!", she said angrily, then stood up and walked swiftly back to the common room.

"Why must it be her? Why can't I be like a normal girl who likes boys?" she chided herself, as tears ran down her cheek. She felt a deep sense of guilt, at the many times that she masturbated, she imagined Luna making sweet love to her. She probably does not even know my name.

'If only I had not met her,' Bonnie thought, 'then my life would have been so much simpler.' Her mind drifted to that memorable moment so many afternoons ago. Potions lessons had just ended, and the Slytherins were making their way up to the great hall for lunch. It was to their great surprise that they noticed that it was running heavily. Deep underground, the sound of the rain had been so muted as to be unheard over the din of the potion's classroom.

They had almost reached the great hall when a door burst open, and a horde of wet students came streaming in. "Stupid Ravenclaws," one of the girls sniggered, as the soaked students huddled in a corner, removing their school robes so that they could properly dry them. Then she saw her, standing to one side, her school robe already on the floor. The rain had soaked through her blouse, molding it against her body. Her long blond hair glittered with the raindrops, as she brushed it aside, reaching for the wand behind her ear. That simple action pulled the blouse even tighter, the fabric molding themselves sinfully over her chest.

Then she was gone, lost in the crowd pushing their way to the great hall. The scene was soon forgotten as a barrage of essays and assignments took up most of Bonnies' time.

It was late one night, Bonnie lay in bed, exhausted but unable to sleep. She heard the minutes tick by, as exasperation began to set in. If she did not get to sleep soon, she was going to be died tired tomorrow. And Professor Snape did not take kindly to drowsy students, even if she was from his house.

But there was one sure fire way to relax that she knew. She kicked the blanket down, reaching for the hem of her nightgown, pulling it over her head. She let her hand and mind wander, letting them find their own rhythm.

She sunk slowly into the mood, events and places materializing in her mind. A deserted classroom, where one could have a tryst undisturbed. Her school robes sinfully short, her long legs shapely beneath them. The door creaking open, heralding her lover. Long blond hair...

She stopped suddenly, her face flushed, her hand still between her legs. Almost as an afterthought, a rush of fluid seeped out of her. 'Who would know', she told herself, her guilt subsiding. 'It is just a fantasy,' she said again, her hand once more finding a rhythm. Guilt drifted away, replaced by a severe need, almost overwhelmingly so. She came screaming her name.

Things went downhill from there. Just the mere thought of her, sent a dampness that Bonnie was unable to ignore. The point when fantasy turned to infatuation then to lust was unknown to her. The only blessing was that she was not in the same year as Luna, thus making their encounters less frequent. But even just a chance meeting along the corridors made her legs weak and her stomach churn.

She jerked her head up, as she heard the door open. "Bonnie?" Pansy asked in the darkness. Bonnie stayed absolutely still, hoping that Pansy would just go away. She stood at the doorway, her body silhouetted in the light, "I don't think she is here," she called down. A male voice shouted something in reply.

Pansy began to move further into the room, when Bonnie suddenly stood up. The sound made Pansy stop in mid-step, her hand darting for her wand. The dim surroundings made that a difficult task, as she grabbed for the packet which contained her wand. Using the chance, Bonnie brushed past her, then darted out of the common room before anyone could stop her.

She wandered around the castle, her feet taking her anywhere, her head a maelstrom of thoughts. Finally she stopped, taking in her surroundings. The corridors were unfamiliar, as was the passages ahead of it. She punched the wall in frustration, 'Damn I am lost. That is just great, I will probably get caught by Flint and get detention.' She punched the wall again, ignoring the blood that dripped from her torn flesh.

"Who is there?" the voice echoed through the empty corridors. 'No it couldn't be…..' Luna stepped from the shadows, "Oh hello Bonita ." 'She knows my name!', Bonnie thought, her heart fluttering in her chest.

"Um hello Luna," Bonnie stuttered out. "What are you doing here? And your hand is bleeding." She took Bonnie hand, staring intently at it, before pulling out her wand from behind her ear and doing a quick healing spell. A bright glow enveloped her hand and the wound began to close.

Bonnie reviled in the feeling of Luna's cool hand, before withdrawing her hand hastily, feeling a blush coming on again. Luna seemed to be deep in thought, "That is the second time you are blushing. Is there something wrong with me?" "No, you look just perfect!" Bonnie blurted out, trying to assure her love.

Luna stared at Bonnie for a long moment, causing Bonnie to look down at the floor self-consciously. "You like me don't you," Luna said perceptively, her silvery eyes twinkling in the light.

Bonnie jerked her head back up at that proclamation, her mouth opening then closing. She was at a total lost for words, what could she say. "Yes," she said softly, hoping that Luna would not walk away.

"So you are a lesbian? I have never met a lesbian before," Luna said excitedly. Bonnie felt the apprehension slowly vanishing from her mind, Luna did not seem as shocked as Bonnie expected her to be. "Have you tried making love to another women before?" Luna asked, curiosity clearly showing on her face. Bonnie shook her head, she was saving herself for her love.

"Neither have I, would you like to try?" Bonnie eyes widened in shock, 'she is asking me to make love to her!' She was still in shock as Luna pulled her into a deep kiss. She opened her mouth slightly, feeling Luna's tongue explore her mouth. The sensation sent a tingle down her spine. Finally Luna broke away, "That was amazing!" she said with a smile.

"Tomorrow night, ten o'clock at the astronomy tower.", Luna said, melting back into the shadows. Bonnie did not notice her lack of presence, all she could think of was, 'Luna kissed me!' Then another thought drifted into her mind, 'How do I get back to the common room?'

"Bonnie, going for dinner?" Pansy asked as she stood from the table. Bonnie continued to look down at her books, shaking her head, "I am not that hungry, you go on ahead." Pansy felt a tinge of suspicion, 'was Bonnie trying to do something behind her back?' "Come on Pansy let's go, leave bookworm to her things," one of the Slytherin girls called out. Bonnie looked up briefly to shoot her a fearsome glare. Before she could say a thing, Pansy had grabbed the girl's hand and quickly pulled her out of the common room.

Bonnie heaved a sigh of relief as the common room door closed for the last time, leaving the common room in silence. She stood up, her stomach full of butterflies, the anxiety she felt not mirrored by her calm exterior. She closed the book, that she had been staring at for the past one hour, not absorbing a thing. Confident that she had the better part of an hour alone, she made her way back to the room.

The curtains closed, the only light came from her wand, emitting a pale glow that lit up her bed. Several garments lay strewn on the bed, as she pulled several more from her trunk, levitating in front of her. 'What should I wear,' she wondered as she pulled out a few more blouses and skirts. She did not remember being so anxious about meeting a boyfriend before. Or a girlfriend for that matter. But Luna was different.

Finally she settled on a white silk blouse and a deep green skirt, Slytherin house colours. But that was the easy part, there was still the issue of inner wear. 'White, too innocent, black, too daring.' She needed something that trod the middle ground, something that said she wanted it, but not too forcefully.

She laughed sarcastically, 'Merlin I have not even seen Luna and I am already a bundle of nerves.' She reached out for a matching dark green set, then vied away. Pink, she decided finally. And with that thought, she put back the rest of her garments, then levitated her trunk back to the foot of her bed.

Now that she had nothing to occupy her mind, a feeling of anxiousness descended upon her. 'What if she backs off? What if she is not there? What if she is just trying to fool me, to see what an idiot I am.' In the darkness of her bed, her fears seemed to come alive.

The sound of footsteps jolted her back to her senses, dinner was over. She bit her lower lip, did she dare go through with it. The choice agonized her, sending her stomach churning.

She sat in the curtained darkness of her bed, her legs tucked under her chin. Until the surroundings began to quieten, to slowly fade away. Until footsteps were replaced by soft rhythmic breathing. She opened her eyes and took a deep breath, she was going.

The portrait clicked shut behind her, its occupants already asleep. The long dark corridor stood in front of her, chilling in its stillness. She pulled her cloak tighter around, as much from the cool of the night as to still the shivers that she felt. If the caretaker or any professor spotted her... The consequences were best left to the unknown.

She moved through the empty corridors as quietly as possible, alert for anything. But for once she seemed to be in luck, the corridors were totally devoid of people, both living and dead. Buoyed by this fact, she made quick progress to the bottom of the astronomy tower. Around her silence reigned, in fact from where she stood, the school seemed abandoned. A thought crossed her mind, what if she went up and Luna was not there.

She looked up the steep spiral staircase, then down the empty corridor. 'Perhaps she should just wait here.' She placed one foot on the stone step, then closed her eyes, 'Luna would be there, she was sure of it'.

The door at the top of the staircase beckoned her, she took hold of the iron ring that served as its handle and pushed it open. At first she did not see anyone, taken aback by how the room looked. One side of the room remained in darkness, but on the other, moonlight streamed in, giving the place an air of mystery.

Then she saw her, staring out into the night sky, the moonlight giving her hair an iridescent glow. "Luna?" Bonnie called out tentatively. The person did not turn around, but said "I have never been up here when it is like this. Lovely isn't it." Then she turned, her gray eyes sparkling in the darkness.

Luna strode over to Bonnie, then stopped just short, as if surveying her. She seemed to like what she saw, because she leaned over to give Bonnie a kiss. It blew Bonnie's breath away just like her first one in the corridor. Luna pulled back, then reached for the clasp of her cloak. A nimble flick and the cloak fell away.

Bonnie gasped in surprise, Luna was completely naked under her cloak. "Why, is anything wrong?" Luna asked, looking down at her body. Bonnie stared at Luna, her body outlined perfectly by the moonlight. Her long hair, fluttered slightly in the breeze. Bonnie wondered how it would feel to touch that silky hair, to wrap it around her, to put it to her face, breathing in essence of Luna.

Her alabaster skin seemed to glitter in the moonlight, Bonnie realized as her eyes continued to trail downwards. Twin peaks that Bonnie was aching to suck, a smooth expanse of stomach, a blonde thatch of hair that marked the entrance to Luna.

"Are you going to undress?" Luna asked. Bonnie blinked, she had been so entranced that she had lost herself. Her hands fumbled for the clasp of her cloak, finally undoing it after what seemed the umpteenth time. The cloak slipped away to reveal Bonnie in her white blouse and dark green skirt. Compared to Luna, she seemed way overdressed. She reached for each button in turn, trying to keep her mind on the button, slipping it out of the hole again and again. She shrugged the blouse off.

She could not bear to look Luna in the face, the fear of rejection was just too great. 'What if she thinks that I am not good enough for her,' the thought sent a shiver down her spine.

Her fingers touched the clasp of her bra, her nervousness making her fumble at it. It unsnapped audibly, making her jerk in surprise. She put both her hands on the straps, drawing them slowly down her arms. Then she hesitated, 'What in Merlin's name am I doing?' she questioned herself.

Then she saw it, a bead of moisture beginning its slow journey down an alabaster expense of skin. Her heart stilled as she followed its hypnotic path, her breathing slowed as the cloud of doubt began to clear.

She looked up then, she wanted, needed to know. Luna sat entranced at the performance in front of her. Subconsciously her tongue snaked out to moisten her lips. It took what remained of Bonnie's self-control to not attack her there and then.

She let the bra slide to the floor, her nipples hardening as they met the cool night air. She ran a hand along the side of her breast, then down by her side, stopping at the zip of the skirt. In one smooth motion, she pulled it down letting it fall to her feet. Daintily, she stepped out of it, very aware of how wet she already was.

She ran a single finger down the front, feeling the dampness that had spread over the front of her panties. Almost hesitatingly, she raised it to her lips, darting her tongue out to lick it. Then she looked up towards Luna. The gray eyes that stared back at her had a predatory air to it, the dreamy look long gone.

She raised her hand towards Luna, offering her a taste. Luna did not hesitate, she bent her head down to lick the offered finger. The heady taste that was solely Bonnie's threatened to intoxicate her. She let the finger slide into her mouth, suckling on it. The sensation if anything, made Bonnie even wetter.

With great reluctance, Luna relinquished her grip on Bonnie's finger. Bonnie let the hand slip pass the elasticity, allowing a finger to dip into her wetness. The motion sent a weakness to her knees that almost making her fall over. She offered it to Luna again, the finger now glistening with her essence.

Luna moved the finger to her lips, then let it slide on them, spreading the liquid. She pulled Bonnie closer, kissing her, letting her taste herself on Luna's lips. Bonnie finally let go, her face flushed, her black hair askew. She could hardly control herself anymore, she slid her panties down with an urgency that matched the hunger in her eyes.

"Did you use magic?" Luna asked out of the blue. "What?" Bonnie asked, unsure of what Luna was doing. She followed Luna's eyes, until they came to rest on the junction between her legs. In contrast to the thatch of hair that Luna possessed, Bonnie was smooth and clean-shaven. "No, I use muggle tools." Bonnie coloured a little at this admission.

'Would Luna understand the dark thrill that she experienced as the blade caressed her skin? A single wrong move, a single flick of the wrist would draw blood.' Bonnie wondered if she should say something. "Could you do it for me?" Luna asked. Before Bonnie could reply, Luna walked back to her fallen cloak, arranging it on the ground, lowered herself onto it. She opened her legs to Bonnie, shivering slightly in anticipation.

'Could Luna really be so trusting?' Bonnie wondered, as she approached the delectable sight, the wand that she twiddled in her hand already transfiguring itself into a razor. 'This had to be a dream,' Bonnie told herself, 'nobody could be so lucky as this.' She kneeled between the two shapely legs, prostrating herself before the goddess. She could see the damp trail that was evident of Luna's excitement. Wondering how Luna tasted, she bent over the spot, running her tongue along Luna's skin.

Luna jerked as she felt Bonnie touch her, as she ran her tongue along her leg, past her knee, down her thigh. She tensed up, trying to fight the urge to push Bonnie's head where she wanted it. Bonnie looked up, feeling the tension in Luna's muscles. The Luna's face was flush, filled with a look of need that was so raw that even Bonnie was surprised.

Something in Bonnie just clicked into place, the part of her that had caused the Sorting Hat to place her into Slytherin. She pulled herself slowly, almost agonizingly up Luna's body, their combined heat seeming burn up around them. She finally arrived at Luna's face, reaching a hand up to brush the stray hairs covering it. She leaned next to her ear, blowing gently into it, feeling Luna shudder under her.

"Now, now, you have to be very still, you would not want to distract me would you?" Bonnie whispered into Luna's ear. The hand that held the razor, the very hand that still remained between Luna's legs, pushed the cold blade against Luna's naked skin. The sudden icy coldness against heated skin sent a tingle up Luna's spine. She licked her lips, then nodded almost impeccably. "Good girl," Bonnie whispered then lowered herself once again.

She pulled the razor slowly over Luna's skin, enjoying the feeling of it sliding along. She had always enjoyed the sensation, even if using magic would have been faster and much safer. The danger that one slip could cause, the adrenalin that fear provided. With each swipe, more and more of Luna was revealed to Bonnie's eyes. She could feel Luna shivering under her, both with need and with the urgency of trying to still herself.

After each swipe, she blew gently, causing the loose hairs to flutter away. It also caused the delectable smell to waft up to her, causing her sigh in contentment. She stole a glance upward, to see Luna with her eyes closed, her fists balled by her side. With one final stroke, Luna lay bare and open to her.

"Good girl," Bonnie whispered, then bent her head down to lick Luna. The reaction was immediate, Luna loosed a muffled shriek as she came. Reflectively her legs came up, clamping tightly around Bonnie's head. Bonnie did not really notice, lapping away at the clear liquid that was essence of Luna.

"Wow that was amazing," Luna finally said when she had regained her breath. Bonnie just moved closer to her, snuggling up to her and enjoying the heat of their bodies. And in the darkness, she smiled.

Bonnie was just out of the Slytherin common room, when a hand gripped her elbow spinning her around. "You were not in bed last night," Pansy said accusingly. "So what if I was not," Bonnie retorted.

"I can report you to Professor Snape, he may not dock house points, but he would certainly give you detention." Pansy said triumphantly. "I could not sleep, so I…" Bonnie's voice trailed off. "Yes?" Pansy prompted, her foot tapping the floor impatiently. "I went out to enjoy the moon." Bonnie said, then stomped away.

'Wonder if she will ever understand,' Bonnie thought. But that train of thoughts disappeared as she saw Luna down the corridor.

_**Fin**_


End file.
